


Not safe for work

by itsalwayssunnyintaubate



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Biting, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Office Shenanigans, Oral Sex, Pornography, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyintaubate
Summary: Adam never knew when to stop. A month after he comes across an interesting video and Frank bears witness to his dicovery, Frank's had enough of his inappropriate messages and teasing. He tracks Adam down to the armory and their confrontation goes a bit differently than anticipated, but definitely satisfying.





	1. Not safe for work

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three part story containing the scene you will read now and the night the boys share afterwards. Feedback and corrections are appreciated since English is not my mother language and this hasn't been beta'd.

It’s a rainy Tuesday night in the city of Detroit and Frank Pritchard, alone in his office, is _not_ happy.

He was supposed to have left — Frank checks the clock on the corner of the computer screen and well, _fuck_ — three hours ago.

Not that he has much waiting for him at home. His empty apartment, some leftover Chinese in the fridge and the lingering radio silence reminding him of how completely alone he is. Still, it doesn’t mean he’d rather stay in his office to support Adam fucking Jensen doing whatever it is he’s doing.

Which apparently is remaining suspiciously still for the last ten minutes or so.

“Why are you so quiet?” Frank asks into his Infolink, long-suffering as if addressing a child left unsupervised. He moves between the open windows on his computer to check Adam’s vitals. He sighs. Adam’s just _fine_ , almost asleep, according to the data. “Stop _snooping around_ and finish up so I can get some sleep, please.”

The answering chuckle cranks Frank’s annoyance up a notch.

“In a second,” an amused Adam replies. Through the Infolink, Frank can hear some clicking and muffled voices, but the security cameras of the building Adam’s infiltrated don’t show anyone even close to where Adam is. “How do you even…?”

“What, Jensen?” Frank interrupts. “How do I get up every morning knowing I'll have to put up with your insufferable ass? I ask myself the same thing. Every. Day.”

When Adam doesn’t answer, Frank loses his patience and turns on the video feed. He avoids using it whenever he can. It feels too much like a violation, looking at the world through Adam’s eyes.

Now, however, Frank finds himself scoffing at the screen.

“Really, Jensen?” He says. “Are you serious right now? _Porn_?!”

On the video feed, Frank can see Adam’s hand hovering above a mouse and, beyond that, a video player open on a computer screen. And, yup, that’s porn, alright. Two black guys, muscles shining with sweat, fucking a very happy-looking augmented woman, metallic looking legs up in the air.

Not that Frank is paying much attention, that is.

“It was just…” Adam loses track of what he meant to say when the video shifts quickly to a gangbang that then morphs into something else before Frank even has a chance to count how many people were in the scene.

“Whose computer is that?” Frank can’t help but ask.

“A Rose something,” Adam replies as two petite girls kiss very enthusiastically on the monitor. Frank can hear the frown in his voice. “Very… eclectic.”

“I’ll say,” Frank replies, facing away from the monitor in order to check his desk drawer for energy bars. He might as well sleep in his office at this rate. “So… you plan on leaving the room any day, now?”

“Sorry,” Adam replies, but he sounds way too amused for it to convey any sincerity. Frank closes his drawer, disappointed. He could swear he had at least one energy bar around somewhere. Had Adam been stealing his bars again? He’s about to ask him just that when Adam grunts, “Hold up a minute.”

Frank sighs, moving back to his computer with a cranky, “What is it this t-…?”

He blinks at the screen, but the image is already burnt onto his pupils. A dark-haired man being fucked onto a bed, the long locks of his hair twisted around augmented fingers as a very big, very hard cock is repeatedly shoved into his ass.

“He…”

“Don’t,” Frank cuts Adam off, knuckles turning white around his mouse. The angle of the video changes to show the sharp edges of the man’s face where it’s pressed against the mattress. He looks completely blissed out and Frank knows exactly what Adam is about to say, but it doesn’t make it any easier to hear.

“He kind of looks like you,” Adam chokes out, voice tight with amusement that he fails to restrain.

“Stop _looking_ at it!” Frank cries out into the Infolink.

The video feed changes as Adam obediently lowers his gaze and for that Frank is thankful, even though h can still hear Adam struggling to breathe through bitten-off laughter. When Adam closes the video player there’s only a curly haired woman in a bikini dancing on the screen. Go figure. Frank takes a long, deep breath and turns off Adam’s feed.

“I'm gonna go, now,” Adam seems to find necessary to say. “Jensen out.”

-x-

“I have something for you.”

Frank jumps in his chair and looks around himself in alarm. He fell asleep on top of his keyboard. The jumbled letters and the long stream of commas blinking at him on his computer screen testify to that. When Frank turns around in his chair, he sees a very angry-looking, very dirty Adam Jensen leaning against the open door.

Frank frowns.

“Wow, you look like shit,” he helpfully offers. Adam doesn’t even look offended.

“I _feel_ like shit,” he says, dragging his feet inside. Frank rolls his eyes. “I think I swallowed a spider.”

Through the haze of sleepiness, Frank manages a dry chuckle. “Stop whining,” he says. He doesn’t stand up. Doesn’t have the energy for it. Stifling a yawn, he asks, “Where is it?”

“Here,” Adam offers, handing Frank a card that the tech happily takes. He immediately shoves it into his computer. “Are you going to decrypt it now?”

“Well, I’m already here, aren’t I?” Frank doesn’t even mean to sound so bitter, but sleep deprivation does very little to soften his usually sarcastic persona.

“It’s late. You should go home.” Adam manages to almost sound like he cares and Frank ignores him in favor of clicking on the card’s icon on his computer screen. One look at the files and thinks, yes, he’s got his work cut out for him, alright.

“I think I’ll stay,” Frank says, eyes burning. “ _You_ should go home, though. Shower, maybe? Did you leave through the sewers?”

“Ha. Funny,” Adam retorts. He sounds a bit more like his usual self and Frank relaxes a bit and even chuckles when a vexed Adam admits, “I _did_.”

“Sure smells like it,” Frank says. He gets a basic decrypting software open. It will barely scratch the surface, he thinks, but he has to start somewhere. When Adam doesn’t move, Frank pointedly asks, “Do you need anything?”

For a while, the only sound in the room is Frank clicking here and there on his screen. “No. No, I,” Adam stutters. He can’t believe he’s about to ask that. “Pritchard, in the video, was that…?”

Frank freezes. “Of course _not_. _Goddamnit_ ,” he replies sharply. He does have a complicated past, but his life would be a lot simpler if it had involved porn instead of all that hacking bullshit. “Get out of here, Jensen. Go home.”

Adam lets out a huff of a laughter.

“See you later,” he says.

Frank should have seen that for what it was, because later came a lot sooner than Frank expected. In less than one hour he has all the information decrypted and secured and is ready to lay on his couch and take a well-deserved nap when Adam pops into his Infolink to whisper, “Check your email.”

Frank doesn’t bother saying anything back. He opens Adam’s message.

Received two minutes ago, the header says. Just like the spoiled child Frank regards him as, Adam just couldn’t wait, could he? Frank clicks on the attachment. When his screen is filled by an image of the same man from the video, earlier, legs spread-eagle as he sits on a pretty sizeable cock, eyes rolling back and lips parted in ecstasy, Frank spits, “ _Fuck you_ , Jensen.”

He deletes the message without thinking twice and brings his Infolink offline. He’ll deal with Adam tomorrow, he decides.

-x-

Tomorrow ends up never happening, though. The dealing with Adam part, at least.

For the next month or so every time Frank pisses Adam off, which is oftentimes because _Adam_ pissed him off first to begin with, the tech gets a message with an attachment in his inbox. Screen caps from videos. Promo pics from porn studios. One time, an animated gif that Frank wishes he could unsee because it looked _painful_.

Despite what Adam seems to think, however, there is such a thing as pushing a man too far. Which is why, at the fifteenth email mark, a furious Frank tracks Adam down to the armory and prepares to hit him with the fury of a thousand cyber security experts — which might not sound intimidating, but Frank's anger can be quite an unpleasant experience as Adam is surely about to discover.

Surely.

The armory door slides open with a whoosh and Adam jumps, startled. Not that he’d been doing anything he shouldn’t, but he’s usually very aware of his surroundings. Frank managed to surprise him and keeps on surprising him as he closes in with three long strides, hands raised as if about to strangle Adam.

“You don’t know when to stop, do you?” he asks. He takes a step forward every time Adam takes one back until the taller man is backed against the wall furthest from the door. All in all, a pretty rookie mistake for an ex-SWAT.

Adam relaxes immediately when he realizes what this is about. He raises his eyebrows in feigned innocence. “You didn’t like it?”

Frank’s open hands shoves hard at his chest. “I should bring you to HR,” he says, eyes burning into the shades hiding Adam’s eyes. “You _do_ realize that’s _not me_ , right?”

“I _do_ know that, Francis,” Adam says, raising his arm between them to avoid Frank’s hands. He doesn’t touch the tech, but Frank slaps him away as if he had, so he teases, “It’s mostly the _hair_ , you know.”

Frank rolls his eyes. He might not be very good at taking care of his hair, but it’s not even the same _color_ , come on. As he steps back, a questions tumbles nervously from his lips, “You didn’t show that to anybody, did you?”

It would be just like Adam to do something like that, Frank thinks, but Adam seems offended that he would think that.

“Of course not,” he replies, frowning. At least Frank thinks that’s a frown, it’s difficult to tell with the shades. Frank crosses his arms, looking around in discomfort.

“Good. Despite what the general opinion seems to be, I’m not…” he blurts out and Adam braces for it. Not gay, not gay, he’ll say, as if it’s still 2018. “… a bottom.”

Adam stops himself in the middle of scoffing. When he can’t think of any comeback, he lamely asks, “Is _that_ right?”

He means to sound disbelieving, but it comes out politely curious, as if this is perfectly acceptable office small talk. ‘So, I am on this new diet...’ ‘Is _that_ right, Susan?’

Frank pushes a stray lock of hair away from his face and although Adam can’t tear his eyes away from him, he is not looking at Adam when he speaks, “Well, if you must know, yes. Even though a few of my former partners didn’t seem to agree with me on that. When trying to prove otherwise, though, the experience always left to be desired. So, yeah.” He clears his throat. “That _is_ right.”

Adam mirrors Frank’s posture as C.A.S.I.E goes nuts trying to get a read on the tech. “I suppose some guys just aren’t good tops,” Adam awkwardly manages. Frank glances at him sideways.

“What, and _you_ are?” he mocks. Adam shrugs as C.A.S.I.E notes down a considering twist of Frank’s eyebrows. Frank _is_ interested, yeah, but not enough, and he covers it up with annoyance. Adam might need to get an upgrade on C.A.S.I.E if it’s only now picking up on it. “Why do you have to keep those shades on all the time? I have no idea what you’re thinking.”

Oh, _those_ , Adam almost says. “Most people don’t seem too eager to see my eyes.” He swallows, shades retracting. Frank’s eyes immediately lock onto his. C.A.S.I.E picks up on his reaction, some dilation on his pupils, a soft sigh. Adam mutters, “Better?”

Frank blinks a couple of times. Artificial corneas. He keeps forgetting how deep Adam’s augmentations run. And those eyes. They’re not the same as before, not even close, the laser focus of them terrifyingly intense now, but at least Frank now can tell when they stray to his mouth.

 _Nice_ , he thinks, licking his lips nervously.

“I’m good with whatever. Just so you know,” Adam says, voice smooth. “Top, bottom. I don’t care.”

Frank’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, corner of his lips twisting into a hesitant smile. Not truly believing Adam, but almost there.

“That’s… convenient,” he says. Adam leans forward a bit, coming closer, and _that_ , right there, is what he’s looking for. The way Frank’s body angles towards him, hips first. He doesn’t need C.A.S.I.E to pick up on _that_.

“Isn’t it?” Adam replies, corner of a lip turned up. It’s all the invitation Frank needs.

When Frank turns around to lock the door, Adam comes up behind him, arms closing around his waist and nose finding the back of the tech’s head with a soft sigh, like he’s been waiting forever to do just that. Frank smells nice. Soap and something woodsy that clings to his clothes, his hair.

When Frank turns around in Adam’s arms, it’s with a feeling of inevitability on the pit of his stomach. His fingers go straight to the short hairs on the back of Adam’s head and Frank’s about to kiss him hard enough to bruise but finds himself instead cradling that rock-hard head of his like it’s something precious and teasing Adam’s lips open with small sweeps of tongue.

Because, you see, Adam all but _melts_ against the first touch between their lips. As if he’s starved for it, tongue sliding invitingly against Frank. When Frank pushes him behind a shelf, Adam goes easily, breathing hard into the kiss and parting his legs so Frank can rest his weight between them, easy and familiar, fitting against him as if this is something they’ve always done.

And even though it feels familiar, it’s also so entirely new Frank’s head is spinning as he leans to the side, deepening the kiss. Adam’s mouth is so warm, so wet. He moans against Frank’s tongue, augmented hands firm as they drag all over Frank’s back before settling on his waist to pull the him closer still, right against where Adam’s body is running scorching-hot.

Frank wonders, briefly, _what_ he was even thinking. That he’d kiss Adam (yeah, that will _show him_ ) and just go back to his desk? Get on with his day?

Instead, he gets _lost_ into the glide of their lips, jaw working as their tongues slide against each other, hips grinding together, and time slips away.

Adam tastes like addiction. Like something Frank shouldn’t and yet can’t help but want. When Frank tries to back away, Adam pulls him back.

“Someone’s going to see us,” Frank whispers. He means it as a warning, but sounds only urgent. He feels Adam’s smile against the corner of his lips.

“No one ever comes here,” he argues, fingers sneaking under Frank’s shirt. They feel warm, but hard. Too hard to be actual flesh.

“ _You_ do,” Frank replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Because no one ever comes here.” Through the heat darkening his voice, Adam sounds frustrated, words biting. Frank decides he likes how his voice gets, breathier and deeper when he’s aroused. “Try to keep up,” Adam barks.

Frank chuckles and slides his hand between their bodies as an answer, trails fingers between Adam’s legs to press against his cock. Under his fingers, Adam is completely hard, warm and twitching through the layers of clothing. He gasps under the attention, hips bucking forward when Frank begins to slide his fingers up and down the hot length.

“Not so mouthy now, are we?” Frank pushes.

“Feels good,” Adam chokes out, eyes losing focus, and fuck if having him so obviously desperate to be touched isn’t is mind-blowingly sexy. Frank might never recover from this.

“Shit,” he mutters. The decision is almost made _for_ him, a resolution to give Adam everything he wants, to make him feel good, burying deep into his bones. He unbuttons Adam’s pants with a flick of his wrist and pauses to look at him. Adam’s eyes have slid shut, lips parting in anticipation of Frank’s touch. “Look at you,” Frank whispers in wonder, so close his lips tickle Adam’s cheekbone.

Adam cries out in surprise when Frank presses down on his cock through the already damp fabric of his underwear. It shocks Frank, how sensitive Adam is, how responsive. Frank pulls Adam’s pants and boxer down far enough to wrap long fingers around his cock, skin against burning hot skin. Adam’s head thumps against the shelf at his back, long column of his neck laid bare for Frank like an invitation that Frank doesn’t hesitate to accept.

Frank kisses up and down Adam’s throat while massaging Adam’s cock with slow but sure strokes and Adam shivers, moaning. Adam’s hands keep pulling Frank closer, one on the back of head, tangling with his hair, the other on his waist, encouraging him to grind his still clothed cock against the firm column of Adam’s thigh.

Which Frank would be doing anyway, encouraged or not, because he feels like he’s on fire. Even just rubbing against Adam feels too good to be true and, _shit_.

Has it really been that long that he’d be able to come just from dry-humping a coworker?

“Kiss me,” Adam demands, pulling Frank back to his mouth and into a messy, breathless kiss. Frank’s fingers tighten and Adam’s moans grow louder. Frank lets out an appreciative hum, his free hand roaming across the soft hairs at the base of Adam’s spine and then lower to squeeze the curve of his ass.

Frank bites down into the soft meat of Adam’s lower lip hard enough to sting and Adam moans in appreciation. Frank might be falling in love with Adam’s mouth, he thinks, just a bit; with the desperate way he kisses. And with Adam’s ass as well, with the soft gasp he lets out when Frank teases a finger against his hole. He does it again and again and Adam bites his own lip, dick throbbing into Frank’s hand.

“Frank,” Adam says, but it’s not a warning. Frank stops touching Adam’s ass long enough to suck two of his own fingers into his mouth, get them nice and wet, but his other hand never lets go of Adam’s cock, which is pouring a steady stream of slick onto his fingers. Adam stares at Frank as if he’s seeing the tech for the first time, realization of what’s about to happen dawning on him, lips parting in giddy anticipation. “Fuck,” he mutters when Frank slides a finger inside him with barely any resistance.

“Good?” Frank asks, breath warm against Adam’s ear, chin resting on Adam’s shoulder. He goes back to tease the rim of Adam’s hole before sliding his finger back inside, up to the first knuckle. Inside his pants, his dick throbs. He can’t help but imagine the tight heat around his cock as he pushes his finger in and out in synch with his hand around Adam’s cock.

Not deep enough to reach what he wants, but enough to make Adam nod in response and whisper, “Don’t stop.”

And Frank wouldn’t be able to stop even if he wanted to. Adam is burning hot around his finger, his cock heavy with blood, throbbing between Frank’s fingers when the tech goes a bit faster. Frank adds a twist to his wrist, fingertips pressing against the glans.

“Gonna come,” Adam warns, a hand on the back of Frank’s neck pulling him into a kiss that tastes like heaven. Adam comes sucking on Frank’s tongue, Frank’s finger held tight inside him. He spurts warm and thick over Frank’s fingers, onto the floor and his own boots, moaning and cursing breathlessly. Frank strokes him through it, fingers smoothing around his hole before he pulls his hand away.

“Goddamnit, you have no right to look this good,” Frank whispers against Adam’s lips.

Adam lets out a lazy chuckle. He made such a mess. Almost like an afterthought, Frank brings his fingers, wet with Adam’s come, up to his lips. He licks them clean under Adam’s hungry scrutiny. After he’s done, Adam pulls him closer again. Frank knows, then, that Adam’s moaning because he’s tasting himself in the kiss.

Unable to ignore his own achingly hard erection any longer, Frank presses the heel of his palm against it. He doesn’t really get to open his pants, though, because Adam is there, doing it for him and then kneeling down.

“What are you… oh, my god,” Frank manages, almost losing his footing when Adam swallows him down. And if Frank thought it was good to rub against Adam, he can’t even begin to describe what his mouth feels like, wet and hot around him.

They’ll be in so much trouble if anyone sees them. One thing is getting caught making out with hands down each other’s pants, another is having a coworker on his knees giving you a blowjob. And a very enthusiastic one, that is, sloppy, wet and _noisy_.

Frank looks down at his own cock disappearing between Adam’s hungry lips. Adam’s eyes are closed, his face relaxed in a way Frank has never seen before. He’s still making noises, though, dirty and hungry little noises that don’t take long to bring Frank close to the edge.

“I’m close,” Frank says as that clever tongue trails under his shaft, pressure just right. “I’m gonna…” he gets out as he tries to push Adam away, but Adam keeps going, resolve doubled. Frank’s cock pulses and spills as the tech fucks Adam’s mouth with sharp, helpless jabs of his hips.

Frank breathes hard as Adam licks him clean. Footsteps sound outside the room, but no one tries to come in and Frank hisses. Adam keeps licking his softening cock and apparently would be content to keep on doing it, but Frank’s too sensitive now, so he pushes Adam away and pulls him up into a kiss. Salt and chlorine on Adam’s tongue, his mouth wet and pliant and Frank could very easily lose himself in the feeling of kissing him, he knows.

“I should go back,” Frank manages in the tight space between their lips. Someone will come, someone will see.

“You should meet me later,” Adam replies, giving Frank enough space to put himself together.

Frank just had his cock down Adam’s throat, but it still feels overwhelming to ask, hope barely disguised on his voice, “What time are you leaving later?”

Adam lips twist into a small smile. Frank doesn’t need the C.A.S.I.E aug to read that flirty shift of Adam’s eyebrows. Voice smooth and so honest Frank’s stomach twists a bit, he says, “That’s up to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might just be one of the most graphic sex scenes I've ever written  
> I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I spent the entire day today staring at this chapter and if I do it for any longer, i'll drive myself insane  
> I'll come back to correct any mistakes later this week, but I wanted to put this out because, well, I think I kept you waiting long enough?
> 
> do let me know if I fucked up anywhere as this is, as usual, not betaed and English is not my mother language

Later comes at around half past five, when Frank receives yet _another_ email from Adam. A movie poster, this time. Same actor, but he’s the one on top, this time. Frank can’t help the smirk that twists his lips as he says into his Infolink, “If you’re spamming my inbox, does it mean you’re done for the day?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Adam casually replies. “But maybe I’ll stay a bit longer. Work on some reports.”

Anyone who doesn’t spend their entire day listening to Adam would probably be fooled by the indifference in his voice. Frank doesn’t buy it even for a second. He remembers all too clearly the way Adam moaned into his mouth earlier, the way his body parted readily for his fingers.

“Meet me in the lobby.” Frank clicks his computer off and stands up from his desk. “Five minutes.”

It’s dangerous how much Frank wants to kiss Adam when he sees him waiting near the front desk downstairs. As Frank approaches, Adam retracts his shades and Frank almost smiles. Almost. Something must show on his face, though, because Adam’s, “Hey, there,” is a soft thing even though his eyes carry enough heat to melt glaciers.

Frank has words on the tip of his tongue, but as he stops in front of Adam he suddenly doesn’t know what to do with himself. Should they shake hands or something? Frank knows what he wants to do. He wants to kiss him.

And knows he shouldn’t.

Adam saves him from this impasse by laying a hand on Frank’s lower back, his touch firm and grounding as he pulls Frank alongside him outside. Adam’s hand stays on Frank as they walk and Frank wonders how far from the company is far enough for a kiss, if there is such a thing as far enough, how much of what they’re doing is supposed to remain behind closed doors. Then they stop near a traffic light, waiting to cross, and Adam takes Frank’s face into his hands and kisses him, quick and light.

Frank’s chest clenches painfully as Adam pulls away.

“ _Where_ are we going, by the way?” Frank asks, trying to focus on anything else but his thundering heartbeat.

The light turns green. Adam takes Frank’s hand with such ease Frank is almost convinced it’s normal for them to hold hands. Between his fingers, he can feel the intricate mechanisms of Adam’s articulations working as Adam squeezes his hand.

“I didn’t mean to assume anything, but my apartment is not far.” Frank feels something flutter inside his stomach. So, yeah, they’re doing this, apparently. “If you don’t mind walking.”

“I don’t. Mind walking, that is,” Frank manages. He’s barely paying any attention to where they’re going, the whole city becoming a blur of light and darkness. “And you weren’t wrong to assume. Whatever it is you’re assuming.”

A smirk on Adam’s face. Self-satisfied. It is sexy, but it shouldn’t be. It should be infuriating.

“Is that right?” Adam purrs. “I’m not assuming much. I’m not that kinky, just so you know. Pretty vanilla.” Frank scoffs. _Sure, Jensen, keep telling yourself that sucking people off at work is vanilla_ , he wants to say, but Adam continues, voice deep like sin, “Might want you to fuck me, though. Might want to fuck you.”

And that flutter of excitement from earlier? Is growing into something that has Frank reaching down to readjust himself in his pants. Adam doesn’t miss the movement, but doesn’t comment on it. “I’m sure we can figure something out,” Frank replies.

-x-

Hand in hand, they walk into Adam’s building. When the woman at the reception robotically greets them, Adam makes a big show of ignoring her and, well, Frank doesn’t want to know what that’s all about.

From their earlier encounter, Frank has _some_ expectations of how the night might go. He doesn’t really expect, though, for Adam to lean against the elevator wall as the doors slide shut and pull him close with an arm around his waist.

Frank takes a second to only look at him. They’re alone, yeah, but that doesn’t mean no one’s watching. These things have cameras, right? Or maybe that’s the whole point. Maybe Adam has an exhibitionist kink?

“What is it?” Frank asks.

“Nothing,” Adam replies, nose sliding against Frank’s cheek to bury into his neck, breath tickling. “I like the way you smell,” Adam murmurs, too honest and too intense, inhaling deeply. Frank chuckles at the absurdity of it all. _Those words_ from _Adam Jensen_ ’s lips as they graze his neck. Still, his entire body breaks into shivers as the elevator starts to smoothly move up.

“Like sweat from a whole day at work?” Frank asks, fingers involuntarily finding their way into the softness of Adam’s hair. He can’t help but remember how it felt to pet Adam’s head between his legs earlier. He rubs the pads of his fingers against Adam’s scalp, eliciting an appreciative hum.

“Yeah, but…” Adam begins, inhaling deeply one last time just as the elevator comes to a full stop. “Sweet.”

Just as Adam presses his tongue flat against Frank’s neck, the doors slide open. Frank can’t move, though. Can barely breathe, in fact. He never really thought his neck to be particularly sensitive, but his legs go weak as Adam kisses his neck, open mouthed and messy, and his whole mind zero in on the sensations taking over him. As though given permission, Adam’s hand stray to Frank’s ass. He pulls their hips together, teeth now teasing the soft skin of Frank’s throat.

Frank tries and fails to suppress a moan when Adam bites down.

Adam pushes off the wall, arms still wrapped around Frank, white-hot mouth finding Frank’s parted lips, and soon they’re stumbling into the darkness of his apartment.

Adam breaks their kiss in order to close the door behind him. He flicks on the lights. Frank barely has a chance to look around. He does see lots of boxes and a few books here and there. Then Adam begins to take off his gear, his clothes following right after, and the décor loses its charm.

Frank leaves his own clothes on the floor behind him as he follow Adam into the bedroom. He’s vaguely self-conscious about his nude body but, as Adam stops at the foot of the bed, he’s mostly intrigued by the broad expanse of Adam’s back.

Frank slides a hand along the curve of Adam’s waist, Adam’s skin burning hot under his fingers, and tests the fit of a sharp hipbone against his palm. With his other hand, Frank traces the angry scars on Adam’s back, the strong lines of his shoulders. Adam leans back until he’s pressed against Frank’s bare chest, the curve of his ass an insistent pressure against Frank’s aching cock. If Frank hadn’t been hard since the second Adam started kissing his neck in the elevator, he would definitely get hard now.

Frank grinds forward into Adam, just testing the friction, and then spins Adam around. Adam comes easily enough, but there’s something uncomfortable in his eyes, tension on his shoulders like he’s about to hide himself. Frank doesn’t stop looking at him, though, the smooth planes of his chest, toned muscles. Adam is gorgeous and Frank tells him that. With those exact words. “Gorgeous,” he whispers.

When Adam opens his mouth to protest the praise, Frank kisses him. He kisses him like he’s trying to make Adam understand everything he’s not brave enough to put into words yet. Frank doesn’t allow the kiss to break as they climb into bed. He pushes Adam down onto the pillows, mapping Adam’s mouth with his tongue. He fits between Adam’s parted thighs and one of Adam’s legs wraps around him, pulling him closer. Frank gasps. So much naked skin touching makes him hazy.

“Delicious,” Frank calls him when their cocks rub together. Adam bites his lips to smother his moans. “You’re _absolutely_ delicious.”

Adam grabs Frank by the back of his head, dragging him back down. “Come on, kiss me again,” he demands.

It could barely be called a kiss, what they share. Their mouths are touching, lips searching, tongues teasing, but they’re breathing too hard to really make it work, too busy trying to get rhythm into the friction between their bodies. When Frank presses down, grinding into Adam’s hard cock, Adam arches up against him, fingers twisting into Frank’s hair.

It’s not elegant, truth be told. Still, Frank could kiss and touch and rub against Adam like this for hours. The laser-focus intensity with which Adam does everything is right there as he bites into Frank’s lower lip hard enough to hurt. Frank bucks into him, leaking precome all over them and thinking, well…

Now he’s had a taste of it, he might never truly get over the feel of Adam’s mouth, the taste of Adam’s tongue curling behind his teeth, breath hot against his lips.

Frank pulls back just enough for them to lay side-by-side. It’s easier, like this, to get his mouth all over Adam’s neck, lips sliding against the black tendons. He can feel Adam’s moans against his tongue when he suck bruises, open mouthed and wet, on the soft curve where his throat meets his shoulder.

“Fuck, Frank!” The hair on Adam’s arms stand up as he shivers under the attention. Frank hums in appreciation. Adam’s cock lies neglected between their bodies, hard and twitching, and Frank absolutely adores Adam like this, but he wants more. He wants to see just how much noise Adam can make, so he slides a hand up Adam’s inner thigh, stopping just short of Adam’s balls. He can feel the heat radiating from him.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Frank very seriously tells him, index finger caressing the ridged flesh of Adam’s ballsack. The skin is pulled tight. Frank cups him with his palm, pressing slightly.

“Oh, that feels-” Frank presses up with his fingers against Adam’s perineum, massaging firmly. Adam closes his eyes. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

“Good,” Frank tells him. He abandons Adam’s balls to wrap tight fingers around the base of his cock, dragging them up slowly. Adam immediately tries to thrust into his grasp. Frank chuckles. “Come here.”

Adam’s lips are loose as they kiss. He curses and begs in the same breath as Frank tightens his grasp and then pauses to thumb the weeping head. When Frank lets go of Adam’s lips in favor of laving kisses across Adam’s chest, teasing his nipples with gentle licks, Adam’s cock jumps in his grasp and he lets out a shocked, “Frank!”

Frank decides that he can get used to hearing Adam call his name like this. He tightens his lips around a taut nipple, sucking it between his teeth, and Adam grabs his hair. He’s not gentle, but he doesn’t pull it, either. Frank slows his hand on Adam’s dick and moves to Adam’s other nipple, enjoying all the lovely little noises Adam makes as Frank caresses his body.

Had Frank known Adam was this sensitive, he might have considered doing this _months_ ago. Frank leans back, pulling his hair out of the ponytail, and Adam gazes up at him. He looks absolutely wrecked, Frank considers. Frank’s cock throbs with the need to be inside Adam as soon as possible. But Adam is strung up so tightly, so obviously wired up to explode. Frank can’t resist indulging him.

Adam touches Frank’s face when Frank leans down. Frank kisses Adam’s palm, the prosthetic material not as unfamiliar as he expected against his lips. He kisses up Adam’s fingers and, when he reaches the tip of them, he sucks one into his mouth.

“Oh,” Adam makes, as if realizing something. Frank lets go of his finger and sinks down between Adam’s legs. He holds Adam’s cock in his hand and licks a line of heat from the glistening head all the way down to Adam’s balls. Adam throws his head back, hands fisting into the bedsheet, and lets out the most beautiful sound Frank’s ever heard. “Please,” Adam asks.

“What do you want?” Frank’s words rumble darkly, warm breath tickling sensitive, hidden flesh.

“Anything,” Adam tells him. His cock twitches in Frank’s gasp, a drop of slick leaking from the head. “Suck me, fuck me. Make me come. Please.”

Adam doesn’t have to repeat himself. There’s no way Frank can hold back any longer. Frank lets go of him to cup the back of Adam’s thighs. He pulls them up and pushes Adam’s legs back far enough for him to completely bury his face into Adam’s perfect ass.

Adam cries out beautifully, voice hoarse and breathless. Frank licks broadly at the tight hole, tip of his tongue teasing the furled opening before he kisses it, open mouthed and…

“Jesus fucking Christ, your _tongue_!” Adam chokes out, obvious shock behind the pleasure on his voice. Frank very obviously knows what he’s doing and Adam can’t wait to find out what else the hacker has in store, but right now he’s in no hurry.

And neither is Frank, apparently. He keeps going until Adam is pretty sure he will come just from Frank’s tongue teasing its way inside his ass. Then, breaking through the fog of his orgasm building, the tip of a finger slides alongside the tongue, burning _just right_.

Frank gives him one long lick before pulling away. “Good?” he asks, finger twisting just a bit.

Adam nods blindly, looking down at Frank. Frank looks so good like this, eyes darkened with satisfaction, clever mouth slick with saliva. Frank pulls his finger out slowly, then presses it in a bit deeper and _up_ and Adam tightens involuntarily, eyes narrowing as sharp pressure zaps through his body. “Right there,” he tells Frank.

“Here?” Frank asks, leaning down as he presses up again. He licks around the tight grip Adam has on his finger. Adam’s hole quivers against his tongue and around the digit inside him.

“Fuck… yeah. There. Don’t stop,” Adam begs, stomach glistening with how much slick his neglected cock is leaking now. Adam doesn’t dare touch it, though. Anything he does to himself will only feel marginally good in comparison to Frank’s touch, he knows.

Frank doesn’t stop. Keeps fingering Adam carefully, drinking every sounds Adam makes.

That’s one of the reasons Frank prefers to top. He gets to watch. And he’s _good_ at it, alternating his fingers and loosening Adam up while massaging his prostate until Adam is about to come completely untouched. Then he withdraws his fingers completely, grabs Adam by the back of his knees and slides his tongue in, tasting the scorching-hot flesh just inside him. Frank curls his tongue, suckles a bit.

Adam curses. “Frank, I need-” he never finishes his sentence. As his fingers tangle in Frank’s hair, Frank lets go of Adam’s thighs and slowly crawls up Adam’s body, leaving kisses on every bit of skin he finds along the way. For a second, Adam thinks Frank will just shove inside and _finally_ fuck him, but Frank laps at Adam’s stomach for a second, humming at the taste of his precome.

Adam’s fingers tighten on Frank’s hair as Frank wraps his lips around his cock, sliding all the way down like it’s nothing. _Fuck_ , Adam can feels the back of Frank’s throat around the tip of his cock. He’s taking _all_ of him. There’s _no way_ Adam can survive this. “I’m gonna-… _Fuck_ , Frank, I’m gonna come!”

Frank keeps going. He only pulls back after the first spurt hits his throat, and so he can wrap a hand around the base of Adam’s cock, fingers sliding up, tight, milking the sensations, and suck sloppily at the tip. He swallows a bit, enjoying the salty bitterness warm down his throat, but allows some of Adam’s come to dribble down his chin. He likes the feel of Adam’s pleasure on his skin.

Adam groans his way through his climax until he’s too sensitive to do anything other than shiver and gasp. Frank lays kisses across Adam’s hips. Adam touches Frank’s shoulders, pushing hair away from his eyes as Frank looks up at him. They’re both sweaty, flushed, but while Adam looks blissed out, Frank looks hungrier than ever.

“Good?” Frank asks just because he likes the disoriented way Adam nods. And Adam does nod, hips still shifting in his afterglow. Still, Frank has to make sure, “Do you want to continue?”

“Yes.” Adam’s lips are parted, eyes fierce. Frank grins lopsidedly.

“Condoms?”

“There’s some… in the bathroom, I think.” Frank gets up and Adam has a nice view of his heavy cock, hard and angry looking, bobbing as he walks towards the bathroom. Despite being still a bit shaky with how hard he just came, Adam feels settle in his lower stomach, equal parts excitement and apprehension.

Frank is gone for no more than a minute or two, but it feels so much longer. When he comes back, his cock is already clad in latex. Adam parts his legs for Frank to lay between them, against him, but Frank doesn’t try to fuck him right away. He kisses Adam long and deep, fingers teasing the saliva-slick rim of Adam’s asshole until Adam starts buking, and asks, “Are you ready?”

“I was ready ten minutes ago,” Adam tells him, impatient. Frank chuckles, pushing Adam to lay on his side.

“Stop whining.” Frank pushes Adam’s thigh up, baring him to his eyes. Adam fights the impulse to hide. The disbelieving way Frank looks at his body, at his ass, both arouses and unsettles Adam. Adam can’t help but tense up as Frank’s cock lines up, sliding against him in teasing little nudges, not really trying to breach him. Adam shivers at every small movement. “Shh, I’ll be careful,” Frank comforts him, pushing a bit harder.

Adam breathes in, trying to relax. Frank isn’t even inside, yet, and Adam feels so raw, his spent cock refusing to soften all the way as arousal thickens like a fog around him. The head slides inside him, wider than Adam anticipated, and Frank pauses, hands soothing on Adam’s sides, petting his stomach, his thighs.

“It’s alright,” Adam tells him. Because it is so, _so_ alright. And he wants _more_. He sounds almost whiny when he asks, “Don’t _stop_.”

Frank’s amused grin is not very effective with the way his eyes narrow in pleasure. He pushes in slow but surely, doesn’t stop again until he’s buried to the hilt. Adam tries to push against him, testing the pressure inside him, and Frank asks, “Does it hurt?”

“No. Not at all.” Frank pulls his hips back a little bit. Too slow. Too careful. Adam insists, “Move.”

Frank gazes into Adam’s eyes as he starts pulling back and sliding back in. Still slow, but continuously and deep and shifting, canting his hips until…

“Oh god,” Adam gasps, eyes widening. With that, Frank’s thrusts speed up.

“There you go,” Frank praises. Adam clutches at the sheets, spine twisting, unsure what to do with the sensations washing over him. He wants Frank to go harder, but he can barely breathe, he’s so _full_. “Breathe,” Frank tells him. He caresses the curve of Adam’s spine, right above the swell of his ass, and then takes a buttock in hand, enjoying the firm muscle against his palm, the softness of the skin under his fingers. He pulls Adam open, a finger teasing the point where their bodies are joined. Adam is still a bit too tight around him, unable to relax completely into the feeling. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“No.” Adam tries not to sound so insecure as he says it. He can’t get a good read on Frank like this. Maybe Frank thinks he’s the worst lay ever.

“You should have said something,” Frank admonishes, leaning down to look at Adam very seriously. He doesn’t stop moving, though. Doesn’t stop thrusting into Adam’s body.

“So you could go even slower,” Adam grunts, relaxing in increments. Frank laughs quietly.

“You’re such a mouthy little shit, Jensen,” he replies with a particularly hard thrust that has Adam squirming into Frank’s arms. It’s Frank’s turn to let out a throaty moan in surprise.

“You _love_ it,” Adam purrs, confidence rising. Every time he pushes back against Frank’s thrusts, Frank seems to lose himself a bit more, rhythm faltering. And Adam likes it. He also likes the way Frank looks at him, like Adam’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

“With you like that? Squirming on my cock?” As if to prove his point, Frank pushes in deep and holds his cock, fuck, right _there_. Adam pushes back as if he’ll somehow be able to take Frank in deeper. “You’re damn right I do.”

Frank continues to fuck Adam on his side almost leisurely for what feels like ages. Adam is completely hard again, cock pulsing every time Frank brushes and pushes against his prostate. When Frank stops holding back, hips snapping forward wildly, _easily_ , punishing in their pace, Adam is so hard he wants to cry at how good he feels.

He eyes feel, in fact, a bit wet. Frank’s response is to hold him down, hold him close, and kisse his face, his neck, the salt of the blissed-out tears that slip out the corners of Adam’s eyes. When Frank wraps fingers around Adam’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, Adam gives up on controlling his voice. He moans and curses loudly and shamelessly.

When Adam comes, it’s with Frank’s lips smiling against the corner of his mouth, encouragement and praise falling from the hacker’s throat like a second language. Adam spills long and hard between Frank’s fingers, clenching helplessly around his cock.

“Adam, hm-” Frank groan sounds pained. He strokes Adam through his aftershocks and then pushes the boneless man to the side and onto his belly, climbing on top him without as much as dislodging his cock, which Adam would consider impressive if he had any capacity left to think at all.

Adam arches involuntarily against the weight of Frank’s body moving over his. He is so sensitive all over, almost overly so, but his spent cock twitches when Frank starts to really _give it to him_. He feels used in the best possible way, Frank’s cock pistoning in and out of his body. The bed creaks under them, Frank’s body heavy and warm on top of him, moving relentlessly. Franks voice, thick with pleasure, pours the most delicious filth into Adam’s ears. “I fucking _love_ you like this, Adam. Just like this. Love your body. The taste of your skin, your _ass_. Fuck. You’re so _hot_ inside, so tight. Like you were _made_ to take my cock. So fucking _perfect_.”

Adam closes his eyes, something peaceful washing over him at Frank’s words.

When Frank comes into the condom, cock pumping into Adam’s hole, he clutches Adam to him so tightly, so helplessly. Adam almost regrets letting him wear a condom. They should have done it _bare_. He wants Frank spilling inside him, _craves_ it, leaking from his hole, sliding down his thighs. He thinks about saying that aloud, but Frank is kissing down his back, hips slowing down and then pulling away and _out_. He lays a playful bite onto Adam’s ass cheek and falls softly on the bed next to him, breathing hard.

Adam narrows his eyes at the empty feeling between his legs. It’s so odd. Surreal. He unconsciously reaches for Frank, fingertips grazing the soft hair on the center of Frank’s chest, and almost pulls his hand back. Almost.

Instead, he _stares_.

His hand looks almost alien, black against Frank’s pale skin. Frank’s own fingers touch the back of Adam’s hand, suddenly, and Adam’s heart skips a beat.

“Is there something wrong?” Frank asks. He sounds so earnest that Adam doesn’t know how to reply. He wasn’t expecting _this_ at all. The way he’s feeling all of a sudden, like he’s about to be crushed under the weight of what this means, what they did, what _Frank_ means. His heart thunders inside his chest. “Adam?”

“I’m fine,” Adam says. He’s frowning. Frank pulls him closer, an arm around his waist. Adam allows it.

“You have a look in your eyes,” Frank tells him. Adam can’t bear to look at Frank. “You can tell me.”

Adam lets out a shaky breath. Now that the fog of lust is receding, panic has a lot of space to spread. Frank leans even closer, eyes very open.

“It’s just me.” Frank repeats.

Frank looks so human, so breakable. Adam huffs out a bitter laugh. It might be okay, if he tells him.

“I don’t know why I’m getting all emotional all of a sudden,” Adam admits. He feels ridiculous. A man of his size.

Frank’s eyes soften. It’s almost worse in a way that makes Adam feel warm inside.

Quietly, face cautiously blank, Frank asks, “Is it okay if I spend the night?”

Adam had just assumed that he would, so the question surprises him. Maybe Frank had thought differently? What exactly are they even doing, anyway? Adam swallows.

Maybe he shouldn’t have just jumped into bed with Frank. He hasn’t been with anyone in so long. Especially not since his augmentations.

Frank is still waiting for an answer, so Adam nods without looking at him.

“Adam,” Frank calls him again. He sounds hesitant as if bracing to say something difficult. Adam’s jaw tightens as he braces for it, whatever it is. _Maybe I should go_. _This never happened_. What Frank says, however, is, “Did you not… want what happened?”

The question has Adam sitting up, eyebrows raised in confusion. “Of _course_ I did.”

Frank doesn’t look relieved, though. “What’s going on, then?”

“Nothing, nothing… it’s just,” Adam runs fingers through sweat damp hair. “My head is a little noisy right now. I’m sorry.”

Frank doesn’t seem convinced, so Adam leans closer. Kisses Frank’s mouth light and teasingly until he can feel a relieved smile threatening to break their kiss. Frank pushes his nose against Adam’s, who absolutely doesn’t lean into the pressure. With a soft smirk, Frank asks, “Can I try and quiet down that head of yours?”

“You can try,” Adam replies, pulling Frank back onto the bed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said something about fucking me, earlier," Frank casually comments. 
> 
> Adam chuckles, a bit disbelieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I can't stand to edit this chapter any longer so it's coming out right now lol

Frank kisses Adam like it’s his job to get Adam to forget about whatever it is that’s gotten into his head. It turns out to be very effective and very soon Adam is the one pushing Frank down onto the pillows, kissing him deeply as his hands roam all over Frank’s skin, fucking starving all over again.

Frank relaxes under the weight of Adam’s body and lets him take charge. It’s not hard. His body is still all loose and relaxed from his climax, he’s sleep-warm in Adam’s arms, lazily aroused by the heat all around him. He doesn’t feel like sleeping, though, when Adam’s tongue is sliding slow and sure inside his mouth, curling behind his teeth. Sweet Jesus, if he could just kiss Adam forever. Under Frank’s fingertips, Adam’s skin feels heavenly, the drag of Adam’s cock against his own scorching hot.

“You said something about fucking me, earlier,” Frank murmurs after a few minutes tick by.

Adam chuckles, but it’s a bit disbelieving.

“I’m not sure I _can_ ,” he smiles, but his hips are pushing into Frank’s, continuous rolls that have Frank straining against him. “You did a number on me today, Francis.”

“I’d say you can,” Frank helpfully comments, reaching between their bodies to take Adam’s cock in his hand. It twitches as he strokes it with slow and firm movements. Judging by the shaky breath Adam exhales, the way he hardens even further in Frank’s grasp, the hacker is correct in his assessment.

“Shit.” Adam pushes into the circle of Frank’s fist, face twisted between pain and pleasure. Frank softens his touch a bit, slows down, sweeping his thumb against the trickle of precum on the tip. “Don’t stop,” Adam tells him.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Frank assures him. Adam kisses the words right out of Frank’s mouth and Frank lets go of his cock to wrap his legs around Adam’s hips, pulls him nice and tight against his body. He arches against the bed and Adam grinds against him, push and pull of their bodies dissolving the last of Frank’s hesitation.

“Do you really want me to?” Adam asks.

“We can certainly try,” Frank concedes, failing to hide his anxiety towards what he’s asking for. “Maybe I did have bad luck in the past.”

Adam kisses the corner of Frank’s mouth, sweet and simple. Frank smiles, languid. Easy. “You look five seconds away from falling asleep.” Adam sounds pleased.

Frank winks, teasing. “Keep me awake, then.”

It’s a challenge if Adam’s ever heard one.

“You’re gonna have to help me out a bit,” Adam sheepishly says, but there’s a glint in his eyes.

Thing is, Adam doesn’t really trust himself enough to prepare Frank with his fingers, but it’s not that bad. After all, he gets to sit back on his heels, pressing the heel of his hand against his weeping erection, and watch Frank open himself up, fingers wet with saliva and lubricant sliding in and out of his tight entrance.

“I’m good,” Frank tells him after what feels like forever. Adam can’t tear his eyes away from it. From him. “Adam, I’m ready.”

It’s like a switch flips inside Adam. He’s quick. Slides a condom on with ease and, with barely more than a grunt, he flips Frank’s boneless form into his stomach. He then leans over Frank, cock a line of heat against the tender curve of Frank’s ass. “Come on,” Frank taunts, grinding back into Adam’s cock.

Adam pushes Frank onto his stomach and, after sliding a condom on, presses the blunt head of his cock against the tight entrance.

“Relax, Francis. That’s it, that’s it, breathe,” Adam murmurs as he presses inside. Frank gradually parts under the pressure. He’s still tight as a vise, though.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Frank gasps. He focuses on Adam’s words, focuses on breathing, but it feels like so much. Too big, to deep. Adam doesn’t move when he’s all the way in, though. He strokes Frank’s sides until Frank pushes a bit against him.

It’s a tiny movement, but it has Frank muffling a moan against the mattress under him.

Adam tenses. He’s so sensitive, but can’t help but crave more.

“Can I move?” Frank tightens repeatedly around him and relaxes a bit further every time. Adam’s hips shake. “Fuck, Frank, I have to…”

Frank tries to nod. Can’t. “Please,” he ends up whispering. When Adam pulls out, it hurts a bit, but the pain gives way to spine-melting pleasure as he thrusts back inside. “Faster,” Frank gasps, arching just slightly. Adam speeds up. It feels like he’s everywhere at once, his breath hot and labored on Frank’s ear, lips against his jaw, his neck, fingers on Frank’s hips and his cock spearing into him time and again. Frank melts against the bed, legs spreading involuntarily.

Adam fucks him until he’s dangerously close himself and then pushes him into his back. He slides back in with a soft moan, a curse and a praise in the same breath.

Adam’s voice is tight with so many different emotions. He can’t get over how debauched Frank looks, color high on his cheeks, lips parted by drawn-out moans and sighs, but he feels like Frank is still holding back a bit. So he pulls one of the hacker’s legs over his shoulder. His balls press against Frank’s heated skin when he slides back inside and Frank’s body tenses like he’s just been shocked.

“Ooh, fuck,” Frank sobs, eyes tightly shut and both hands fisted on the sheets. Adam runs his hands along Frank’s thigh where it’s pressed against his stomach and starts fucking him for real. Goes as hard as he can for as long as he can until Frank’s cock, completely hard, is leaking a steady stream of slick onto his stomach as it bobs.

“You have no idea how good you look like this,” Adam tells him. “Wish I could keep you right there, Francis. Riding that edge, open and wanting more.”

He can tell Frank is close, but he wants him even closer, so he sits back and pulls out slowly. Frank hisses at the loss but does nothing else, shiny dark eyes gazing at Adam, no focus on them.

Frank’s muscles are so loose it’s almost difficult to pull him into his lap, but Adam manages it. Frank wraps his legs around Adam’s waist and they fall into a deep, messy kiss just as Adam pushes back inside. They moan into each other’s mouths as their bodies move together, rhythms aligning. Frank’s cock throbs, pulsing between their bodies, and he grinds it against Adam’s stomach as Adam tightens his arms around him.

Adam’s strength is beyond natural, inhuman as he easily pulls Frank up and down his cock. The rush of sensation inside Frank makes him break their kiss with a gasp. He rests his forehead against Adam’s shoulder, moaning helplessly.

Adam doesn’t stop. Pulls him back by his long dark hair, eyes burning as if committing the sight of Frank to his memory. Embarrassingly enough, that’s just how Frank comes, with no more than the friction of Adam’s stomach against his cock and Adam looking at him like he’s seeing a miracle.

“That’s it, that’s it… God,” Adam purrs as Frank twitches with the aftershocks. Frank falls back into the pillows and Adam doesn’t stop thrusting into him even as he runs fingers through the mess on both their stomachs. Then he’s biting his lip and pulling out. “Fuck, I love you like this, all covered in come. I want to cover you in my come, make such a mess of you.”

“Fuck, do it.” Frank tells him. Suddenly there’s nothing he wants more than for Adam to come. On him. In him. Adam tosses the used condom to the side and Frank wraps a hand around him, stroking him teasingly. Adam’s cock is hard and hot in his grasp and he groans as Frank tightens his strokes, goes a bit faster. “I _want_ it.”

Frank barely knows what his referring to anymore. They’re just three words, but the weight on them has Adam’s abdomen spasming, hips pumping into Frank’s grasp. “I’m gonna come,” he gasps. Frank pulls Adam closer with a leg around his waist.

“Wish you’d come inside me. Adam,” he says, urgency in every syllable. “Adam, please. Put it in. Come inside me.”

It’s the ‘please’ that does it. Adam’s hand replaces Frank’s and he’s pushing the head of his cock against Frank’s abused hole before he can think better of it, blind with lust. His intention is to just put the head inside, let his seed spread and spill out of Frank’s whole, but Frank’s flesh parts for him and Adam shoves inside the heat blindly, cock burning white-hot as he comes. He pumps his come inside, his seed hot like blood, and Frank can _feel_ it. Can feel every spurt painting his walls.

Frank caresses Adam’s shoulders as Adam shudders the last of his climax, moaning low and breathlessly. As Adam pulls back, he huffs out a laugh. He cups Frank’s face and begins, “You look…”

Frank cuts him off, barely holding back an eye roll. “If you tell me I look like that guy now, Jensen, I swear will punch you in the face.”

“Beautiful. I was gonna say beautiful,” Adam tells him, letting go of his face with a sigh and rolling to the side, some of the usual bite returning to his voice. “Don’t get so defensive, Francis. You’re way prettier.”

Frank relaxes into the familiar banter. “Ha, ha.” He shoves lightly at Adam’s shoulder. Adam’s answering smirk is sleepy. “I should kill you in your sleep.”

“If you say so.” Adam rises onto his elbows and leans over to lay a soft peck on Frank’s lips. “Shower?”

Frank pauses to consider the offer. They definitely _need_ a shower, covered in sweat, spit and come as they are. And, although Frank at first hesitates, sharing a shower with Adam and sharing his space is not as difficult as he would have anticipated. Afterwards, naked on Adam’s couch, they share a late night snack naked (“Do you even have anything other than cereal in your kitchen?”) and Adam even gives Frank a toothbrush so that they can brush their teeth side by side in front of Adam’s cracked mirror (Frank doesn’t ask and Adam doesn’t look at him until they go to bed).

A second before Frank falls asleep, Frank’s eyes snap open and he proclaims, “You _will_ stop sending me those emails.”

He only gets a soft snoring sound as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, they'll have an interesting night, I'd say
> 
> I'm on tumblr as itsalwayssunnyintaubate  
> ;)


End file.
